


Duke's Hands

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Haven - Fandom - Freeform, Multi, OT3, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Troubles (Haven), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little random scene in which Duke has skills Nathan hasn’t quite mastered yet. Nathan asks Duke how he does it and Duke tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duke's Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This started off being all about Duke. It’s ended up being a little mean to Nathan (in implying that he doesn’t know what he’s doing), which wasn’t the aim, but seemed to be the way it had to go. Sorry Nathan.

“He’s better at that than I am,” Nathan notes.

He’s in bed with Audrey and Duke and while they’ve all had a lot of fun and are now curled up happily against each other, he has to acknowledge that Duke’s fingers make Audrey scream in a way he never quite manages.

There is a moment of silence as the others have no response to this. Duke is probably biting back a cutting retort, but the fact that he hasn’t actually said is is worth a lot, Nathan thinks.

“I’m not … upset, “ says Nathan, unsure that’s the right word. “But I have eyes. And ears. I’m just stating a fact. One I’d like to change, obviously. Help me learn?” he asks them both.

“Nathan,” says Audrey. “It’s not like I have any complaints. You don’t do anything … bad. It’s different, maybe, but of course it is; you’re two different people. Everything different, that’s part of the fun.”

“OK, great. But still ….”

She kisses him on the head and climbs out of bed, walking towards the bathroom. Nathan frowns after her.

 

“Tell me,” he says to Duke.

“Um …” Duke replies.

“Come on, don’t pretend you’ve got a shy streak all of a sudden. I’m not saying she doesn’t have fun with me, but it’s not the same. Tell me how you make her scream like that.”

Duke shrugs, “I guess … you’ve got to be patient, build up to it slowly.” He takes a moment to think. “The vagina expands by like 400% or something when a woman is aroused, did you know that?”

Nathan shakes his head.

“It’s just like for us; a physical change. Except less visible and more gradual. So you gotta build it up slowly. Slow and gentle, insistent and searching. Gentle, but with pressure too. Searching but still finding. Use all your fingers, push into the folds of her skin, gently, softly.”

Duke spreads his fingers on Nathan’s stomach in illustration.

“Move down into her cunt, but realise that your fingers are never going to feel as good there as your cock. Same as your cock is never going to get to her clit the way your fingers can. So move out and back up, exploring everywhere but gradually moving towards her clit. Long strokes becoming shorter, mix up the timing, leave little gaps.”

Having warmed to his subject, Duke’s fingers are flexing along Nathan’s stomach in line with his words, echoing his earlier movements. Nathan feels the skin under Duke’s fingers respond to his touch and notices his breathing quicken in response to his words.

“Then you find her clit, put all the movement there; short little strokes on that one spot. I forget the figure but there’s something like ten times as many nerve endings in the clitoris as the penis. Just in her clit Nathan, think about that. So you move faster, but not too fast, more pressure but not too much. And just listen to what she’s saying or how she’s reacting. Caress and stroke and just .. I don’t know, just feel her.”

Gradually, Duke’s fingers stop moving and his hand rests on Nathan’s stomach. Nathan coughs and Duke notices his looking at him. “What?” says Duke.

“You’ve slept with a lot of women,” says Nathan, a neutral statement as he realises.

Duke shrugs, “I didn’t keep count.”

“That comment kinda proves my point.”

“I guess I’ve had some practice,” concedes Duke. Nathan is hardly complaining at this point.

“You been with a guy before?” asks Nathan.

“No,” replies Duke. “That’s new. You?”

Nathan shakes his head. “Just you.”

“Does that make this weird?” wonders Duke.

Nathan considers it. “I think that makes this special,” he replies.


End file.
